Comment on fait pour embrasser ?
by desiderata-girl
Summary: "est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?" C'est par cette simple question que ce qui aurait dû être une séance de révision s'est transformée en séance d'apprentissage.


Attention, 3, 2, 1... vous êtes prêts ? eH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'est moi je suis encore là avec une nouvelle fanfiction en GaaHina cette fois ! Ouais je sais je vous ai trahi avec mon précédent one-shot en NaruHina mais je reviens grossir les rangs de notre pairing adoré ! MOUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHH ! Ouais ouais je sais que vous m'adorez en fait :D Bon bref on passe à la séquence explication du pourquoi du comment. Ce one-shot ça fait quelques mois qu'il traînait sur mon ordi et je vous jure les idées me viennent le plus souvent au réveil faut pas chercher à comprendre ! Et donc celui-ci ben je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de faire sur le thème des baisers et attention nothing else ! Donc pas de lemon juste des bisous hein ! Pour les pervers il faudra attendre mon prochain one-shot en préparation "Somnambule" vous serez gâtés avec lui :D

**Comment on fait pour embrasser ?**

Résumé : « est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé ? » c'est par cette simple question que ce qui aurait dû être une séance de révision s'est changée en une séance d'apprentissage...

Couples : GaaHina, ShikaTema (simplement cité)

Rating : T

Genre : UA, Romance, schoolfic, UA, it's that all, I think...

Disclamair : Eh oui, les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à notre cher et tendre (mais surtout sadique et cruel) Kishimoto...

Bonne lecture !

_Desiderata-girl _ou_ Haruko_

Les examens de fins du deuxième trimestre approchaient à grand pas, et c'est pour cette raison, que par un merveilleux après-midi ensoleillé, au lieu de se balader tranquillement, Hinata et Gaara révisaient leurs cours dans la chambre de ce dernier.

La Hyûga se tenait assise en tailleur sur le lit, un livre ouvert sur ses cuisses recouvertes par une jupe en jean. Le Sabaku No quant à lui, était allongé à côté d'elle un crayon dans la bouche et un cahier dans les mains. Aucun bruit à part le léger froissement des feuilles que l'on tourne ou le grattement de la mine sur le papier n'aurait pu briser ce silence quasi religieux.

Le regard de la jeune fille était vissé à son ouvrage, rien ne semblait pouvoir la distraire. Cela n'était pas le cas de son ami qui referma son cahier, le posa à plat devant lui et le crayon avec, signe qu'il ne comptait pas travailler avant un petit moment. Puis, lentement, son regard dévia pour remonter vers celle qui étudiait toujours sérieusement à ses côtés.

_ Dis Hinata, l'interpella-t-il d'une voix neutre.

_ Hn, fit-elle mécaniquement sans lâcher des yeux le manuel.

Bien qu'il ait quelques doutes sur sa capacité d'écoute sur le moment, le jeune homme tenta malgré tout d'engager la conversation.

_ Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un, demanda-t-il toujours sans la moindre intonation dans la voix.

Aucune réaction de la brune, il aurait pu lui annoncer que la maison était en train de brûler et qu'ils allaient mourir dans d'atroces souffrances que ça n'aurait pas été différent. Elle se contenta d'hocher de la tête sans lui accorder un seul regard.

_ Hn, hn, acquiesça-t-elle toujours aussi attentive.

Si l'auburn se posait des questions quant à l'attention qu'elle lui portait, au moins là tout était clair. En soupirant, il se redressa sur le côté, son coude pour appui et plaqua sa main sur le livre qui empêchait tout contact entre eux. Immédiatement, elle sembla plus réceptive et le fixa avec irritation.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gaara, j'essaie de réviser, se plaignit-elle.

Nouveau soupir de la part du lycéen qui lui prit l'ouvrage des mains au moment où elle était sur le point de s'y remettre, et le jeta par-dessus bord. L'adolescente poussa un petit cri d'indignation et se tourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard furieux.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Si tu n'as pas envie de travailler c'est ton problème, pas le mien, s'énerva-t-elle.

_ On peut bien faire une pause, non, proposa-t-il d'un air détaché. On bosse depuis huit heures du mat'... et si Temari n'était pas venue nous chercher pour manger à midi, ça ferait neuf heures de travail d'affilé ! Tu as peut-être l'habitude d'étudier autant mais ce n'est pas mon cas. S'aérer le cerveau de temps en temps ça te ferait pas de mal.

La lycéenne laissa échapper un faible grognement de résignation et déplia péniblement ses jambes qui commençaient à être envahies par les fourmillements. Finalement, il avait peut-être raison. Elle s'étira difficilement, puis s'allongea à son tour sur le côté, de manière à être face à lui.

_ Alors, on fait quoi ? On glande pendant vingt minutes environ ? Ça te va, l'interrogea-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Étrangement, le jeune homme à la chevelure sanguine secoua la tête en signe de négation.

_ Non, j'ai un autre programme à l'esprit, répondit-il avec impassibilité.

La fille aux prunelles laiteuses haussa les sourcils avec surprise, puis s'allongea confortablement sur le dos pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

_ Ah bon, lequel, s'étonna-t-elle en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Dormir ?

_ Non, quelque chose de plus... constructif, acheva-t-il en la fixant d'un petit air mystérieux. Mais avant j'aurais besoin que tu répondes à la question que je t'ai posé tout à l'heure.

Cette fois-ci la jeune fille à la chevelure de nuit fronça un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas écouté sa question, de quoi est-ce qu'il voulait parler ? Et puis, s'il avait l'intention de faire une pause, pourquoi utilisait-il le terme : « constructif » ?

_ C'était quoi ta question, je, je n'ai pas écouté, avoua-t-elle avec honte.

Le garçon aux turquoises prit un petit temps avant de répondre. Cela l'angoissa légèrement, elle avait une appréhension sans savoir pourquoi.

_ Je voulais savoir... si tu avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un, répéta-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Brusquement, la figure de la jeune fille vira à l'écarlate et elle se redressa, le regard exorbité par la stupeur et l'embarras.

_ P, p, p, p, pourquoi tu, tu, tu, tu me de, de, de, de, demandes une chose pareille, bégaya-t-elle complètement cramoisie.

_ Donc la réponse est non, traduisit-il. Tu te rends compte, on a déjà dix-huit ans et on n'a jamais embrassé personne... ça craint, non ?

_ M, moi je, je, je préfère attendre la bo, bonne personne, répliqua-t-elle faiblement en tripotant ses index. Je, je, je ne suis pas pressée...

Gaara lui lança un regard pas vraiment convaincu et se redressa à son tour pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_ Et tu comptes attendre jusqu'à quel âge exactement ? Trente ans ? Et le jour où tu auras un mari tu lui annonceras que non seulement tu es vierge mais qu'en plus tu n'as jamais fait l'expérience d'un seul baiser, se moqua-t-il.

_ Ce, ce n'est pas une raison pour se jeter sur le premier venu, se défendit-elle en baissant la tête.

Le Sabaku No soupira avant de prendre le menton de son amie entre ses doigts pour tourner son visage vers le sien.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que ça fait d'embrasser quelqu'un ? Tu n'es pas curieuse ?

Une chose était certaine avec le jeune homme, il était très doué pour persuader les autres. Lorsqu'il la fixait de cette façon, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir.

_ Ben euh... S, si, mais...

_ Bon alors on le fait, décida-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Ses projets auraient pu être menés à bien si Hinata ne s'était pas brusquement écartée de lui pour éviter son baiser. Pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage, elle plaqua ses mains au niveau de ses clavicules.

_ Euh, a, a, attends une seconde, bafouilla-t-elle avec embarras, je, j'ai pas dit oui. Et puis je, je, je n'étais pas prête et euh, enfin...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver de nouvelles excuses car le garçon aux turquoises saisit ses mains entre les siennes et posa rapidement sa bouche sur celle de la Hyûga. Ce fut court, vraiment très court, une seconde à peine. Leurs lèvres eurent seulement le temps de se frôler quand l'adolescent s'écarta.

_ Alors ?

Encore sous le choc de son geste, elle ne songea même pas à s'énerver contre lui. Au contraire, son action avait réveillé quelque chose en elle.

_ Ben... je, je ne sais pas trop... c'était assez court, avoua-t-elle avec gêne.

Au moins si le lycéen avait encore des doutes sur l'envie de la jeune fille de poursuivre, maintenant il était fixé. Alors cette fois-ci il recommença plus lentement, plus doucement. Néanmoins, comme il ne voulait pas se montrer trop pressant, il captura ses lèvres d'un baiser léger, très léger... trop léger, et l'adolescente ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

_ Euh... tu, tu pourrais peut-être y aller euh... un tout petit peu plus fort, tenta-t-elle les joues empourprées.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne et y mit énormément de bonne volonté... un peu trop même.

_ Tu m'écrases la bouche, s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant avec colère.

_ C'est toi qui m'a dit d'y aller plus fort, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils quasi inexistants.

_ J'ai dit « un tout petit peu » ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'y aller comme un barbare !

Le jeune homme à la chevelure sanguine poussa un soupir d'irritation puis inspira pour se calmer.

_ Très bien, et comme ça, l'interrogea-t-il en l'embrassant d'une manière plus douce qu'auparavant mais assez insistante malgré tout.

La fille au regard de neige était sous le choc ! Ce baiser était complètement... différent... Comparé aux premiers essais, c'était absolument parfait. La durée n'était ni trop longue ni trop courte, elle savourait avec délice ce baiser qu'il lui donnait. Elle trouvait vraiment agréable et drôle à la fois, cette façon qu'il avait de sucer légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Il l'embrassait puis la négligeait et revenait.

Comme cela traînait en longueur et qu'aucun des deux n'avaient envie de s'arrêter, ils décidèrent mutuellement mais sans se concerter de varier l'inclinaison de leurs visages. Ils testaient ainsi de nouvelles façons d'intensifier leurs baisers. Sans s'en être rendue compte, la jeune fille s'était considérablement rapprochée de son ami. Elle était presque totalement collée à lui.

Gaara avait desserré sa prise sur ses mains, lui permettant de les faire remonter le long de ses larges épaules. Quant à lui, ce fut le visage fin à la teinte de porcelaine qu'il saisit entre les siennes. Les baisers se succédaient les uns aux autres sans preuve de lassitude de chacun des deux partis. C'était bon, vraiment très bon et Hinata regrettait sincèrement de ne pas y avoir goûté avant.

Mais ce n'était pas simplement le baiser en lui-même qui lui procurait autant de plaisir. C'était aussi et surtout, la personne avec qui elle partageait cela. Elle ne savait plus à quand remontait le jour où elle s'était rendue compte que ses sentiments pour le Sabaku No dépassaient le stade de la simple amitié. Évidemment, comme elle ne voulait pas perdre leur relation actuelle, l'adolescente n'avait pas l'intention de le lui avouer.

Mais là, ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux l'encourageait à penser que peut-être un mince espoir existait pour faire évoluer leurs rapports. Même si... même si cela n'était apparemment qu'une séance d'expérimentation... Est-ce que c'était seulement la curiosité qui avait poussé le garçon à l'embrasser ? La Hyûga espérait sincèrement qu'il y avait plus que ça.

_ Hinata, l'appela-t-il en lâchant son visage et s'écartant sensiblement.

_ Ah euh, oui, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

_ Ça te dirait qu'on le fasse avec la langue, lui proposa-t-il, son souffle se mêlant presque au sien.

Automatiquement sa figure devint écarlate.

_ La, la, la, la langue, s'écria-t-elle à la fois stupéfaite et au comble de l'embarras. Mais, mais, mais, mais je, je, je, j'y arriverais ja, ja, ja, jamais !

Furtivement, le lycéen posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ On a déjà franchi la première étape, ce serait idiot de s'arrêter maintenant, rétorqua-t-il avec désinvolture. Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'essayer ?

_ Mais c'est pas du tout pareil ! C'est beaucoup plus technique ! Jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'on avait à faire c'était coller nos bouches, mais la langue...

Elle déglutit et lui lança un petit regard implorant.

_ La langue, il parait qu'il faut la faire bouger, paniqua-t-elle, et puis, et puis...

_ Détends-toi, la coupa-t-il en passant ses bras par-dessus les frêles épaules de son amie. Ça doit pas être aussi compliqué, vu le nombre de personnes qui le font. Quand je vois Temari le faire avec Shikamaru, j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit aussi difficile.

Il était doué, vraiment très doué mais cette fois-ci elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincue. Elle avait bien trop peur de tout rater.

_ Mais imagine que je le fasse super mal et que ça te dégoûte... Après tout ça existe les gens qui embrassent mal, peut-être que j'en fais partie, marmonna-t-elle avec dépit.

_ Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi, la sermonna-t-il. Tout à l'heure on n'y est pas arrivé du premier coup, mais après c'était bien non ?

Cette simple question la rassura, au moins cela prouvait que lui aussi avait apprécié. Elle en rosit de plaisir.

_ O, oui... oui c'est vrai, reconnut-elle.

_ Bon alors on ne perd rien à essayer, décida-t-il en approchant encore plus son visage. Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche...

La lycéenne s'exécuta, avec une légère appréhension cependant mais elle le fit. Lorsqu'elle sentit la langue du garçon qui s'introduisait entre ses lèvres cela lui fit une impression vraiment très étrange. Quand elles se touchèrent, un frisson lui parcourut toute la colonne vertébrale. Celle de Gaara commença lentement à la caresser et une impulsion la poussait à lui répondre.

Timidement, elle la fit bouger de manière à s'enrouler autour de l'autre. Puis elle la parcourut jusqu'à se rendre dans la bouche de son ami. Les deux glissaient l'une sur de l'autre et les adolescents trouvaient qu'ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Le Sabaku No posa une main sur la joue de la Hyûga et l'autre sur sa nuque. La jeune fille quant à elle noua ses deux mains autour de son cou.

Comme précédemment, ils inclinaient leurs visages de différentes façon afin d'approfondir leur baiser. C'était beaucoup plus intense qu'avant. Plus les minutes passaient et plus ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Les doigts féminins remontèrent le long de la nuque pour caresser les mèches couleur de lave en fusion. Une main à l'arrière de son crâne et l'autre qui descendait sensiblement dans son dos pour s'agripper à son chandail juste au niveau de son omoplate.

Les grandes mains masculines vinrent se nicher aux reins de la fille aux prunelles nacrées. C'était comme si une bulle s'était créée autour d'eux. Ils s'embrassaient avec davantage de fougue à chaque seconde qui défilait. Néanmoins, un léger, à peine perceptible, microscopique détail vint perturber leur séance d'échange buccale. De grands coups résonnèrent contre la porte de la chambre du garçon aux turquoises les obligeant à s'écarter brusquement l'un de l'autre.

_ GAARA ! ON S'EN VA AVEC SHIKAMARU, TU N'OUBLIERAS PAS DE REMPLIR LA GAMELLE DE SHUKAKU CETTE FOIS-CI ! SI LE CHAT MEURT CE SERA DE TA FAUTE !

L'interpellé roula des yeux en soupirant avec frustration. Son hystérique de sœur avait décidemment bien choisi son moment. Il se leva en traînant les pieds et ouvrit la porte juste assez pour laisser son visage hors de la pièce.

_ C'est bon Temari je ne suis pas sourd, pas encore en tout cas, marmonna-t-il avec cynisme. T'en fais pas je penserais au chat, allez maintenant laisses-nous tranquille et va t'amuser...

Le regard de la blonde se promena un instant sur le visage de son jeune frère et sourit d'un air espiègle.

_ Dis-moi Gaara... Depuis quand réviser donne des rougeurs au teint, et de faibles halètements, l'interrogea-t-elle avec moquerie.

_ Ta gueule Temari, lâcha-t-il froidement avant de fermer la porte d'un coup sec.

_ Désolée d'avoir interrompu vos « séances de révisions », s'écria-t-elle en riant à travers le panneau de bois. Je vous laisse, amusez-vous bien les enfants ! Faites pas trop de bêtises !

Gaara jeta un regard meurtrier à la porte de sa chambre derrière laquelle sa sœur venait de disparaître puis se détourna pour aller rejoindre la jeune fille qui attendait complètement cramoisie sur son lit. Elle avait les mains crispées sur sa jupe et la tête baissée. Et voilà, comme de juste son imbécile de frangine avait gâché toute l'ambiance ! Hinata n'avait certainement plus envie de continuer à présent.

Avec irritation le Sabaku No ramassa le livre qu'il avait envoyé valdinguer plusieurs minutes auparavant et le lui tendit.

_ Tiens, la pause est finie, déclara-t-il d'un ton énervé.

La Hyûga le fixa à la fois surprise et rougissante.

_ Ah, ah bon ? Dé, déjà, s'étonna-t-elle avec une déception qu'elle eut du mal à cacher.

Cette réaction aurait pu remonter le moral du jeune homme mais il était beaucoup trop remonté lui-même contre sa sœur pour y accorder une quelconque importance. Rageusement il se rassit sur son lit et rouvrit son cahier. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, il avait son crayon à la main mais ne parvenait pas à écrire. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à son amie. Il avait atrocement envie de l'embrasser encore. Mais l'ambiance n'était plus là et elle n'était probablement plus prête à retrouver le lien qui s'était créé entre eux pendant leur baiser de tout à l'heure.

K'so, c'était vraiment trop énervant ! Tout ça par la faute de Temari !

_ Euh, Ga, Gaara, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

_ Hm, fit-il en levant les yeux de son cahier.

La jeune fille à la chevelure de nuit posa son livre à côté d'elle et se tourna complètement vers lui.

_ Je, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, avoua-t-elle avec gêne. Je, je, je repense encore à tout, tout à l'heure avant que Temari ne vienne...

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma brusquement dans les turquoises. L'auburn referma son cahier et le plaça par terre avec son crayon.

_ Ça tombe bien, moi non plus je n'arrive pas à travailler, annonça-t-il en approchant son visage du sien de manière très univoque.

_ Je, je me disais qu'on, qu'on pourrait peu, peut-être continuer ce qu'on avait co, commencé, murmura-t-elle totalement écarlate.

_ Ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger, susurra-t-il en capturant ses lèvres.

Comme si tout avait déjà été convenu, leurs gestes s'enchaînèrent mais lentement. Doucement, Gaara prit dans ses mains le visage à la teinte de porcelaine, il pencha la tête de manière à pouvoir l'embrasser plus intensément. Lorsque leurs langues se mirent à se caresser, Hinata enroula ses mains autour de son cou. Les doigts du jeune homme glissèrent dans la chevelure ébène tandis que le baiser devenait plus enflammé.

Malgré le plaisir qu'il ressentait, cela ne suffisait pas au Sabaku No. Il voulait davantage de sensations.

_ Hinata, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche haletante, tu ne veux pas qu'on s'allonge un peu ?

_ P, pourquoi, demanda-t-elle le regard légèrement troublé.

_ On sera plus à l'aise...

Malgré le petit air inquiet sur son visage, la Hyûga finit par acquiescer.

_ Bon d'a, d'accord, accepta-t-elle.

Le jeune homme passa ses mains dans le dos de la lycéenne et l'allongea avec précaution sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il prit place sur elle et nicha ses mains à ses hanches. Subtilement, il les fit descendre de plus en plus bas. Discrètement, il commença à caresser sa cuisse laissée à découvert. Il touchait le velouté de sa peau douce, c'était encore plus agréable que dans ses fantasmes.

Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de faire ça. Avec Hinata en plus ! Surtout avec Hinata... Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son idée fonctionnerait. Elle était bien trop timide, normalement il n'aurait jamais pu la convaincre de participer à cette séance de baisers improvisée. De plus, ils étaient amis depuis quelques années maintenant... Mais lui, cela faisait un moment à présent qu'il ne la considérait plus comme tel. Bien sûr, elle n'en savait rien et il n'avait aucune intention de le lui dire.

Pourtant, elle lui avait toujours dit ne pas avoir envie de faire ce genre de choses avec n'importe qui. Est-ce qu'elle avait accepté simplement parce qu'ils étaient amis et qu'elle lui faisait confiance ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ce qui se passait entre eux allait au-delà.

_ Ga, Gaara, qu'est-ce que ta main fait sur ma cuisse, demanda-t-elle un peu soucieuse en interrompant un énième baiser.

_ Hm, fit-il en haussant un sourcil quasi inexistant.

_ P, pourquoi tu caresses ma cuisse Gaara, répéta-t-elle avec embarras.

Hn, l'ambiance était en train de se dégrader, songea-t-il légèrement anxieux. Il s'était peut-être montré un peu trop gourmand.

_ Je me suis un peu laissé aller, c'est tout, tenta-t-il pour la rassurer.

Et pour appuyer ses paroles il retira sa main, même si cela l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir en profiter plus.

_ Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu voulais aller plus loin, s'inquiéta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ce serait mentir de dire le contraire, dès qu'il se retrouvait seul avec elle il en avait envie. Néanmoins, jusqu'à présent il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion. Il y avait souvent eu des moments où une alchimie se créait entre eux, mais il n'avait jamais osé tenter sa chance, de peur qu'elle le repousse.

_ Hinata, c'est normal pour un garçon d'avoir ce genre de gestes. Mais je t'ai dit que je voulais t'embrasser, rien de plus, déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux en se redressant sur ses genoux.

Étrangement, plus que le soulagement, c'était surtout de la déception qu'il lui semblait voir dans son regard.

_ D'a, d'accord... je, je pensais que peut, peut-être une sorte d'intimité s'était créée entre nous et que c'était p, pour ça que tu avais voulu... m, mais oublie ça, je, je dis des bêtises, s'exclama-t-elle en baissant la tête avec honte.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Ce n'était pas une illusion ? Elle venait de supposer exactement ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Peut-être qu'il avait une chance après tout ?

_ Tu aurais voulu que ce soit le cas, l'interrogea-t-il en lui relevant le menton pour confronter ses turquoises à ses perles.

Sa figure se colora alors d'un beau pourpre et même si elle ne prononçait pas le moindre mot, cela valait tous les oui du monde.

_ Hinata, sois honnête s'il te plait. Quand je t'ai proposé de s'embrasser pour voir ce que ça faisait… as-tu accepté, par curiosité ou bien… parce que c'était moi, l'interrogea-t-il avec une faible appréhension.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, n'osant pas lever la tête. Devait-elle le lui dire ? S'il posait la question était-ce parce qu'il attendait une réponse positive de sa part ? Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il ressentait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle ?

_ Je… si, si c'était pa, parce que _tu_ me l'avais demandé est-ce que… est-ce que tu serais content, bredouilla-t-elle avec inquiétude.

_ Je t'ai demandé d'être honnête Hinata, tu ne fais que répondre à ma question par une autre, lui reprocha-t-il en fronçant un sourcil.

Comme si c'était facile, s'indigna-t-elle intérieurement. S'il s'avérait qu'elle se faisait des idées alors leur amitié serait gâchée ! Que pouvait-elle faire sinon essayait de deviner ce que pensait Gaara ? Néanmoins, même si elle songeait cela, le jeune homme n'était justement pas le genre de personnes à avouer aussi facilement ses sentiments. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour… D'après Temari et Kankurô, il n'avait jamais dit : « Je t'aime » à personne. Il le montrait d'une façon différente des autres voilà tout.

Cette manière qu'il avait de la pousser à avouer, peut-être était-ce la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour lui faire comprendre que lui aussi était amoureux d'elle. À travers sa déclaration, peut-être espérait-il faire la sienne ?

_ Je, j'ai accepté parce que c'est toi qui me l'a demandé Gaara, mais surtout parce que je n'envisageais pas de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Pendant quelques secondes plus aucun d'eux n'osa parler. Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que le Sabaku No se décide à élever la voix.

_ Alors, est-ce que ça signifie que tu es amoureuse de moi ?

En rougissant la Hyûga acquiesça.

_ Ça fait quelques temps déjà que je ne te considère plus seulement comme un ami Gaara, déclara-t-elle la tête toujours baissée.

_ Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt, soupira-t-il.

Choquée, la jeune fille redressa la tête et fronça les sourcils.

_ Dis donc, parce que tu crois que c'est facile de dire ce genre de choses ? Je te signale que…

Elle ne put finir de se plaindre car elle fut interrompue par les lèvres du garçon contre les siennes. C'était un baiser paradoxalement tendre qu'il lui donnait et elle abandonna ses sentiments de colère pour se laisser aller. Ce baiser c'était sa façon à lui de lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait.

_ Même si c'était tardif… je suis content que tu l'ais fait, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Il lui sembla presque voir un micro sourire sur ses lèvres mais elle secoua la tête en réalisant le caractère impossible de ce qu'elle imaginait.

_ Alors… est-ce que ça signifie qu'on sort ensemble maintenant, l'interrogea-t-elle avec inquiétude malgré tout.

Le lycéen ne dit rien, il se contenta de s'allonger plus confortablement sur l'adolescente, passant doucement ses bras autour de sa taille gracile. Lentement, il releva la tête et captura à nouveau ses lèvres plusieurs fois d'affilée.

_ Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?

Complètement cramoisie, la lycéenne lui fit comprendre que oui à l'aide d'un hochement de tête. Ce genre d'attitude, Gaara ne l'aurait pas avec n'importe qui, c'était certain. Timidement, elle l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer un peu plus près elle. Combien de fois au juste avait-elle rêvé d'une telle scène ? Être ami et être amoureux lui apparaissait désormais clairement comme deux choses différentes. Pouvoir enlacer de cette manière celui dont elle était amoureuse, jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible auparavant. Le Sabaku No ne donnait pas vraiment envie de se blottir contre lui mais là, c'était différent.

Ils se doutaient bien, chacun de leur côté que la séance de révision était tombée à l'eau et franchement c'était bien le dernier de leur souci. S'ils n'avaient presque rien retenu de ce qui était écrit dans leurs manuels, ils avaient appris quelque chose de bien plus important. Et quand bien même cela ne leur serait d'aucune utilité lors des examens, elle resterait une leçon universelle qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais.

Fin.

* * *

**Haruko : ***_se tourne vers Gaara avec un immense sourire de satisfaction_***** aloooooooooors ? T'es content cette fois-ci ? :D

**Gaara : ***_blasé_***** mouarf, bof, pas terrible quoi...

**Haruko : ***_irrité_***** comment ça "mouarf, bof, pas terrible quoi" ? Mais t'es jamais content toi, c'est pas croyable ! Alors que je m'échine à t'écrire des os pour renforcer l'amour du GaaHina chez les lecteurs toi tu détruis tout mon beau travail en quelques mots !

**Gaara : ***_soupir_***** ton beau travail, ton beau travail, faut le dire vite alors hein...

**Haruko : ***_choquée_***** WHAT ? TU OSES REMETTRE EN QUESTION MON TALENT ? D8

**Gaara : ***_toujours aussi blasé_***** t'as surtout du talent pour écrire de la mer** oui.

**Haruko : ***_prête à chialer_***** TOI ! Alors que tu es le sujet de toutes mes attentions ! Que tu es mon personnage masculin préféré dans Naruto ! Que tu es mon fantasme ultime ! TU OSES ME DIRE QUE JE N'AI PAS DE TALENT ?

**Gaara (alias le nain de nalbeuheuk) :** mais c'est exactement c'que j'dis !

**Haruko : ***_part en pleurant et balance ses cheveux dans le vent telle une héroïne de shojo manga (bon sang si vous saviez combien de fois je l'ai écrite cette phrase au cours de ces derniers jours ! O.O)_*****TU ES VIGNOBLE !

**Gaara : ***_soupire une fois de plus lorsqu'il sent un regard pesant dans son dos_***** qui est... *****_voit le regard menaçant de sa chère et tendre, et recule d'un pas_***** ahem... salut Hinata... ça va ?

**Hinata : ***_sourit en contenant sa colère, une veine apparente sur sa tempe_***** dis donc Gaara, je peux savoir pourquoi Naruto est en train de consoler notre auteur en ce moment-même ?

**Gaara : ***_tourne la tête et voit effectivement Naruto tenant dans ses bras une auteur toute pleurnichante_***** ben... j'y peux rien moi son os était vraiment trop... enfin pas assez... enfin t'es d'accord avec moi quoi ?

**Hinata : ***_blasée_***** ce que je vois moi, c'est que si tu ne lui fais pas d'excuses... *****_prend un ton menaçant_***** Naruto va finir par la persuader de refaire du NaruHina et d'abandonner le GaaHina pour de bon oui !

**Gaara : ***_horrifié_***** KAMI-SAMA ! *****_court tel le vent pour empêcher le désastre de se produire_***** HARUKO-... *****_n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'il va faire pour préserver le GaaHina_***** SENSEÏ !

**Haruko : ***_tourne la tête si violemment qu'elle en a un torticolis_***** KEUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? O.O minute, minute, minuuute papillon ! Gaara c'est bien toi qui vient de dire Haruko-senseï ?

**Gaara : ***_reprend son souffle_***** oui c'est moi.

**Haruko : ***_fronce un sourcil soupçonneux_***** dis-moi mon garçon... t'es prêt à aller jusqu'où pour laver tes péchés = avoir bafoué l'honneur de l'auteur ?

**Gaara : ***_déglutit mais se souvient de son objectif en voyant Naruto baver d'envie devant Hinata_***** AT THE WORLD END !

**Haruko : ***_lui fout une baffe à l'arrière du crâne_***** Tu t'es cru dans Pirates des Caraïbes ? èé Redescend sur Terre ! T'es pas Jack Sparrow, c'est pas parce que je dois livrer un restaurant qui s'appelle le "Black Pearl" que tu peux faire n'importe quelle référence bidon hein ? Je te signale que ça c'est mon privilège d'auteur ! D8

**Gaara : ***_se demande ce qu'il a pu faire pour être humilié de la sorte devant les lecteurs_*****...

**Haruko : ***_toussote_***** bref, il faut que je trouves une punition suffisament atroce pour que cela te dissuade à l'avenir de te moquer de moi... hmmmm...

**Gaara : ***_prie intérieurement pour qu'elle ne lui inflige pas le même sort qu'aux démons (cf la fin duchapitre 11 de la fiancée du Kazekage)*****_

**Haruko : ***_se tourne vers Naruto et sourit avec sadisme_***** Narutooooo, tu veux bien me rendre un minuscule, ridicule, négligeable petit service ? *****_sourire sadique puissance 10_*****

**Naruto : ***_approche avec innocence de son bourreau et tend l'oreille avant de s'étouffer le regard exorbité par la terreur_*** **MAIS T'ES DINGUE ? POURQUOI JE FERAIS UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? C'EST DU SUICIDE !

**Haruko : ***_sourire sadique puissance 100_***** dois-je te rappeler mon cher... que Gaara n'est pas le premier à contester mes fics ? Disons que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une punition un peu tardive...

**Naruto : ***_sanglote en s'approchant de Gaara_*** **dis-toi que ça me plus de mal à moi qu'à toi... *****_est sur le point d'embrasser un Gaara terrifié, lorsque Hinata intervient_*****

**Hinata : ***_sort une carte véto_***** STOP ! On arrête tout !

**Haruko : ***_lui lance un regard foudroyant pendant que Gaara et Naruto soupirent de soulagement_***** dis donc toi ! D'où tu sors pour gâcher mon yaoi improvisé ? èé

**Hinata : ***_sourit d'un air déterminé_***** la dernière fois dans ton one-shot en NaruHina quand je t'ai sauvé d'une mort certaine, tu m'as promis de faire ce que je voulais ! Aujourd'hui je te demande DONC de laisser l'amour de ma vie tranquille !

**Naruto : ***_une lueur d'espoir soudaine_***** Hinata est-ce que par hasard tu...

**Hinata : ***_se jette dans les bras de Gaara et l'embrasse avec fougue_***** la seule personne qui ait le droit de goûter ses lèvres c'est moi et personne d'autre !

**Naruto : ***_se traîne comme une larve en pleurant_***** de toute façon qu'est-ce que j'espérais hein... c'est toujours pareil dans les fins de chapitres... snif, snif...

**Haruko : ***_émerveillée_***** ooooh Hinata j'adore quand tu fais ta possessive comme ça *-* c'est tellement bien de te voir jalouse, quelle plus belle preuve d'amour que celle-ci ! AAaaah c'est vraiment trop de bonheur d'un seul coup, je suis sûre que si je recevais des reviews je pourrais m'envoler jusqu'au paradis *o*


End file.
